Peanut M&M's
by infinite shadow
Summary: Dean's reaction to an entire bag of yellow M&M's. No real plot. Just a bunch of silliness written after being up for over 24 hours.


Peanut M&M's

By infinite shadow

Disclaimer: I so don't own the Winchester men, the Impala, Pirates of the Caribbean (either movie) or the M&M candies. Anything you recognize is not mine, and I'm completely broke from my trip to England so please don't sue.

Author's notes: Ok I wrote this on the plane on the way home from London England after being up for over 24 hours. I had purchased the referenced bag of M&M's just before leaving and it suddenly struck me funny on the way home as I wondered what Dean's reaction would be to a bag full of yellow M&M's. I don't usually write funny, I seem to be better with the angst stuff. So let me know what you think.

Also I've made a reference to green M&M's which my beta suggested I explain. Growing up the rumour was that if you ate green M&M's they made you sexually excited.

If you've been patiently waiting for the last chapter of Dream-state don't worry I'm on it. It's just not complete yet. As soon as it's post worthy I'll get it up.

0000000000000

Dean pulled the Impala into a gas station. They were somewhere between Montana and Washington. As he turned off the motor he looked over at his kid brother who was blinking sleepily through the windshield.

"Where are we?" Sam asked around a yawn.

"Here. Wherever here is," Dean said as he shrugged. "We're almost out of gas and I'll take what I can get. Why don't you grab us something to eat from inside while I fill up?"

"Sure," Sam said. He slowly unfolded himself out of the car and stretched out his cramped muscles a little. He walked into the store and picked up a couple of bottles of water. Then he moved on to the candy aisle hoping to find Dean's preferred candy. He'd yet to come across a store that didn't stock the candy coated peanuts.

He reached out and snagged a bag of the candy off the shelf. Taking a closer look at the bag he spotted Johnny Depp in his pirate outfit from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Sam smiled slightly. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl had been one of Jess' favourite movies. She could recite almost full scenes of dialogue from the movie. He'd lost track as to how many evenings they'd spent watching the swashbuckling pirate, the earnest sword maker and the feisty governor's daughter.

His smile broadened. Then there was that night that'd he'd surprised her with a pirate costume and they'd…

A bell sounding through the store brought him back to the present. He looked up to see his brother enter the store and head towards him.

"It takes you more than five minutes to grab water and one bag of candy? Dude you must be slipping," Dean said with a raised eyebrow. When he got no response he snapped fingers in front of Sam's face. "Hey you with me?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry," he mumbled then cleared his throat. Hastily he grabbed a few more bags of candy and headed up to the till leaving his brother to follow.

Sam put the items down on the counter as Dean stepped up beside him.

"This and twenty three dollars in gas," Dean said. He paid the man and took his change.

Sam took the bag of goodies from the man behind the counter and followed Dean out of the store. After settling in the car Dean dug through the bag and pulled out the bag of peanut M&M's. A moment later the bag was open and he older hunter was munching happily on the candy. The bag was placed on the bench seat and Dean brought the car to life. The throaty rumble of the Impala filled the silence while Sam pawed through the box of tapes.

"This isn't right," Dean mumbled looking down at the handful of candy in his hand.

Sam glanced over to his brother who had picked up the bag and was looking down into it shaking the contents slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong?" Dean parroted. "Dude you got me the girly version."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked genuinely perplexed.

"There's a funny lookin' guy on the front and all of the candy shells are yellow," Dean complained. "Totally the wrong colour."

"The wrong colour?" Sam repeated as a hint of a smile graced his face. "Dean don't you know who the funny looking guy is?"

Dean just looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Pirates of the Caribbean," Sam said.

"If it wasn't on motel T.V. then no I haven't seen it," Dean said as he checked his mirrors and pulled out onto the road.

Sam shook his head slightly. "Man you missed out. Kiera Knightley's hot. They're advertising the sequel, Dead Man's Chest."

Dean glanced over at his brother. "Since when are you into pirates?"

Sam shrugged and smiled. "Jess really liked the first movie."

Sam starred straight ahead ignoring his brother's glances. The car was comfortably silent for a bit while the classic car ate up more miles of the old highway.

"So why did they take away all the other colours college boy?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed mentally. His brother was way smarter than that, but it was better than debating who was a better psychic him or Patricia Arquette.

"Think about it. Pirates and gold," Sam said and paused hoping his brother would fill in the gap. He sighed as his brother kept his focus on the road.

"Gold is close to the colour yellow," Sam prompted.

"Yeah yeah Sammy I got the colour similarity. Buy why change the colours on the peanut M&M's? Why is my favourite colour gone?" Dean almost whined.

Sam chuckled as he suddenly flashed on Jack Sparrow standing on the beach glaring at Elizabeth Swann demanding 'Why is the rum gone!'

"Dude it's not funny," Dean said.

Sam glanced over and Dean's face was serious but his eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"They could've at least kept the green and blue ones for jewels or something," Dean said.

"Yeah I guess," Sam said and shrugged. "So what is your favourite colour of M&M?"

"You serious?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Don't say green," Sam groaned.

"Dude that's just a myth," Dean said around a laugh.

"Yeah of course it is," Sam agreed.

Dean was quiet for a few moments. "Blue."

"Don't they taste the same?" Sam asked as he reaching into the bag and took out a handful of the candy.

Dean shot his brother a smile. "Of course they do. It's what I've done with them. Blue was Cassie's favourite colour and this one night," he started to explain.

"No! Don't tell me," Sam groaned cutting his brother off before he could continue. "I don't want to know."

Dean's smiled eventually faded as he concentrated on the long road ahead of him. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a couple of M&M's. He glared down at the offensive coloured candy.

"Bloody pirates," he mumbled then popped one into his mouth. 


End file.
